Matikan Lampunya, Teme!
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Naruto, istri Sasuke sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, namun kenapa setiap akan 'berhubungan' ia selalu meminta Sasuke untuk mematikan lampunya? Apa yang ia takutkan sebenarnya? Dan akankah usaha Sasuke untuk meminta 'jatah' berhasil? "Katakanlah, dan aku berjanji cintaku tak akan pudar demi kau dan–" "Aku takut, takut kau tak akan suka denganku lagi." Warn : T YAOI, SN, Gaje & all stuff.


Iya Shi tau seharusnya shi menyelesaikan fict Shi ataupun fokus ke UTS dan sebentar lagi UAS, tapi entah lah tiba-tiba mendapat ide ini setelah diberitahu sedikit tentang sebuah novel berjudul 'Matikan lampunya, Mas.' (yang entah karya siapa dan bagaimana isinya) Shi menulisnya langsung disela-sela mengetik cerita yang lain serta uts DX  
Oh, dan Ini hanya oneshoot, tak akan ada tambahan atau yang lainnya,

Selamat menikmati,,, :)

(P.S : sepertinya ini sedikit mengarah ke M XD yeah!)

* * *

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Matikan lampunya, Teme. © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warn rate : T+**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/GAY or whateva you call it, TYPO(s), OOC, Gaje, absurd and all stuff**

.

* * *

...

Mandi sebelum tidur adalah kebiasaannya yang entah sejak kapan dilakukannya. Ia mandi tentu mengunakan air hangat, kadang jika ingin ia tambahkan beberapa aroma seperti lavender, mint serta citrus lah favoritenya.

Setelah mandi ia pasti akan melihat tubuhnya lebih lama didepan cermin. Kalau ini kebiasaannya yang muncul sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu dan setelah puas ia akan menggunakan piyamanya langsung, ia memang lebih suka mengganti baju didalam kamar mandi. Baru setelahnya ia akan keluar dengan handuk kecil yang ia gosokkan ke rambut pirang cerahnya setelahnya baru ia sisir acak.

Dan entah pula sejak kapan, seseorang yang telah menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya akan memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia menyisir, menyesap sedikit aroma sehabis mandinya. Setelah itu baru lah mereka tidur.

Iya jika itu mereka sedang terlalu lelah atau sang suami sedang dalam posisi 'malas'. Jika tidak? Huh jangan harap ia bisa langsung melalang buana kedalam dunia mimpi, yang ada ia akan terus berteriak nikmat seperti...

"Ahn... Sah... sukhe~ ukh! Teme sehhh...thop! nyah!"

_Yep_, wajar bukan jika pasangan melakukan ini? Apa lagi jika sudah terikat.

"_Ghh_ kau manis, Do..be."

Dan bertanya ada apa sekarang? Yah sepertinya apa yang dalam otak kalian terjadi sekarang.

Seseoraang yang dipanggil Dobe tersebut, Naruto, berwajah manis dengan mata biru dan yang jelas seorang pria muda sedang mengerang nikmat sambil menahan kepala sang pasangan. Sedang sang pasangan yang dipanggil Teme, seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh atletis yang diekspos dan kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana dasar hitam panjang sedang asik menjilat leher tan didepannya meski sedikit terhalang, Sasuke.

"Teme! Stop! Kau belum mematikan lampunya." Sebuah suara yang berhasil Naruto keluarkan setelah menahan gejolak birahinya kepada sang suami, Sasuke.

_Oh yeah _mereka pasangan sejenis.

Terhenti sebentar, Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher berwarna coklat menggoda itu sebentar, ia tatap wajah sang terkasih.

"_Hey_ kita sudah sering melakukan ini, tapi kenapa sudah dua tahun belakangan ini kau selalu memintaku mematikan lampu, Dobe?" sasuke bertanya, sungguh ia benar-benar penasaran hingga mengeluarkan kalimat yang panjang baginya.

Bukannya ia tak pernah bertanya sebelumnya hanya saja suami atau biasa ia sebut 'istri'nya ini tidak mau menjawab, ia selalu mengelak dan terpaksa ia turuti –mematikan lampu– dibanding tak mendapat jatah.

Oh salahkan dirinya yang berhasrat sangat tinggi terhadap pasangannya ini.

Namun sekarang sudah lebih dari dua tahun dan kenapa sang 'istri' masih saja meminta hal konyol ini? bahkan pengalaman pertama mereka saja menggunakan lampu kamar yang terang benderang dengan taburan kelopak mawar disetiap sudut kamar mereka ditambah aroma citru– oh lupakan pengalaman mereka itu, biar saja menjadi kenangan pribadi mereka.

Kini masalahnya, pengalaman pertama saja mereka tak perlu malu dengan cahaya yang terang namun setelah menikah selama empat tahun kenapa baru dua tahun belakangan 'istri'nya ini meminta begini?

Jangan bilang ia merasa minder. _Hell no_! Pasangannya ini begitulah menggiurkan, kulit tan yang mulus dan lembut, mata kembar _shapire_nya yang indah, rambutnya yang cerah dan halus, rahang yang mungil oval, bibir mungil yang merah merekah dan jangan lupakan lekukan tubuh yang indah, langsing dan menggoda. Apanya yang kurang?

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Lain Sasuke lain pula Naruto, ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia sebenarnya juga muak begini terus namun jika tidak sang suami mungkin saja jijik kan? ia saja masih merasa risih dan malu jika melihat tubuhnya.

Garis itu. garis melintang diperutnya yang kini membekas tipis. Garis yang membuatnya malu akan suaminya, garis yang ia rasa akan memudarkan rasa cinta sang suami kepadanya.

Ia tahu ia konyol tapi ayolah siapa yang tak kuatir jika dirinya tak menarik lagi? Sedang sang suami hingga diumurnya yang 29 tahun masih lah amat menggoda diluar sana? Sungguh ia malu dan khawatir, bagaimana jika ia melihat ini maka suaminya akan meninggalkannya? Jijik atau hal mengerikan lainnya? Astaga ia benar-benar merasakan yang namanya _panic attack._

"Hey? Tatap aku," tiba-tiba pasangannya berkata dengan nada perintah yang lembut, ia memegang dagunya agar ia bisa menatap pasangannya itu.

"Ada apa _hm_?" Sasuke bertanya, ia belai pelan pipi sebelah kanan Naruto sedang tangannya yang satu lagi masih memegang dagu pasangannya itu.

"Mungkin dulu aku masih tak terlalu perduli akan permintaan konyolmu ini."

Apa katanya? Konyol? Benar berarti batinnya berkata bahwa ini konyol, namun apa yang bisa ia harapkan lagi? Ia benar-benar merasa cemas setiap kali akan berhubungan!

"Aku mencintaimu kau tahu? Kenapa harus matikan lampu?"

Skak mat. Naruto benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia jujur sekarang?

"Katakanlah, dan aku berjanji cintaku tak akan pudar demi kau dan–"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan manis didaratkan Naruto sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aku malu," cicitnya pelan dan masih enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Malu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, disini." Tangan Naruto menuntun tangan Sasuke keperutnya, ia gerakkan pelan unutk meraba apa yang ada disana dibalik piyama tipisnya.

Ah, kini ia sadar, Sasuke tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan pindah posisi.

Naruto mengerenyit bingung. Oh tidak jangan bilang suaminya ini benar-benar akan merasa jijik. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat.

Cup!

Lagi, sebuah kecupan mendarat namun bedanya bukan dibibir. Kecupan itu mendarat diperutnya, tepat diatas garis itu.

Sasuke masih menciumi kecil hingga tawa Naruto mengalun pelan karena geli.

Astaga ia baru sadar ternyata ketakutan Naruto hanya karena hal ini. Betapa konyolnya ia, pikirnya geli.

"Stop haha Teme sto– nyahaha," Naruto tertawa geli ia menahan kepala Sasuke agar berhenti.

"Katakan dulu dengan jelas," gumam Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang masih diperut Naruto.

Menghela nafas untuk meredakan tawanya Naruto mengelus pelan surai Sasuke.

"Aku takut, takut kau tak akan suka denganku lagi."

"Konyol."

Menjambak pelan sebelum ia elus kembali surai sang terkasih.

"Luka itu tak bisa hilang Teme! Dan... dan aku merasa malu serta takut. Malu jika kau melihatnya dan takut kau tak akan menyukainya." Cicitnya pelan sedang Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia bangkit untuk berpindah posisi duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Dengar," ucapnya dengan tegas dan lembut sambil metapa bola seindah langir siang tanpa awan tersebut, "Luka itu sangat berati bagiku," ia masih memandang namun kini ia mengelus pipi Naruto, "Itu sejarah kita, itu tanda kebahagiaan kita dan itu adalah hal paling menakjubkan bagiku, Naru." Kini Sasuke mengecup dalam kening Naruto.

"Jadi kau tak risih?" Naruto masih mencicit, sedang Sasuke kini telah berbaring disebelahnya sambil menghadap kearahnya.

"Sama sekali tidak," tangan Sasuke mengelus surai pirang 'istri'nya, sudah lupa ia akan hasratnya tadi. "Bagaimana bisa aku risih kepada luka yang menjadi bukti pengorbananmu unutku, untuk keluarga kecil kita?"

Naruto terdiam. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Kenapa juga ia harus merasa risih dengan lukanya sedang sang suami malah membanggakannya? Naruto berfikir cepat.

"Aku masih ingat betapa khawatir dan takutnya dulu, katika kau didalam ruangan operasi sedirian bersama dokter dan suster-suster itu, sedang aku dilarang masuk karena posisinya sedang panik," sasuke bercerita sambil mengenang, "Dan bagaimana aku tak bersyukur jika jahitanmu ini berhasil dan pendarahanmu berhenti dengan cepat?" kini Sasuke mengelus kembali perut Naruto, "Dan bagaimana aku tak bahagia, karena mu, karena pengorbananmu dan karena luka ini, putra kecil kita yang tampan dan putri kecil kita yang manis bisa hadir didunia ini, ini karena mu dan luka ini sayang."

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa sang suami mengecup bibirnya kembali dan tak terasa segaris air mata mengalir dengan mulus dari matanya.

Astaga kenapa suaminya menjadi romantis begini?

"Aku mencintaimu meski kau penuh bekas luka sekalipun." Kembali ciuman didaratkan Sasuke setelah berjeda mengucapkan kata manis itu.

Cium

Cium

Jilat

Hisap

Dan ciuman panas dan dalam kembali terjadi, membangkitkan gairah yang tertahan demi penjelasan tadi, tanpa lampu yang mati. Kini kamar mereka terang dengan cahaya lampu utama.

Sibak. Sasuke menyibak pelan atasan Naruto dan memulai menciuminya. Dari dada hingga keluka itu, bahkan ia mencium lebih lama luka melintang itu.

"_Kaa-chan_!"

dan _prang!_ seakan tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto terbelah sekarang ketika mendengar sebuah suara, ah tidak dua suara teriakan yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kelabakan seketika.

Dengan cepat Naruto membenarkan piyamanya sedang Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"_Kaa-chan! Tou-chan_!" kembali suara itu terdengar lebih nyaring disertai gedoran tak sabar.

"_Ha'i_ Menma-_kun,_ Ruko-_chan_." Naruto menyahut dengan tenang –setelah dirasa dirinya telah kembali rapi– dan ia buka pintu kamarnya, beruntung kamarnya selalu tertutup.

"Ada apa _hm_ Ruko-_chan_? Menma-_kun_?" Naruto bertanya lembut sambil mengelus surai piriang sang anak perempuan, anak kandungnya yang kembar.

Terlihat Naruko, anaknya yang perempuan dengan mata memerah menahan tangis dan boneka anjing ditangannya dipegang dengan erat sedang kembarannya yang laki-laki, Menma sama merah matanya sambil memeluk erat boneka rubahnya. Mereka sama-sama terlihat ketakutan.

"Kamal _Kaa-chan_! Kamal!" Naruko berkata dengan nada memburu dan ketakutan membuat Naruto mengerenyit samar karena kurang mengerti.

Sasuke yang mendengarpun mendekat, mengelus surai Menma sebelum ia bertanya, "Ada apa dengan kamar kalian?"

"Monstel _Tou-chan_! Ada monstel dikamal!" kini Menma lah menjawab, bibirnya bergetar pelan dan pelukan bonekanya semakin erat.

"Tak ada monster, Menma." Sasuke membantah dengan tegas namun lembut, tak ingin membuat anaknya semakin ketakutan.

"Tapi _nii-tan _benal _Tou-chan_! Ada monstel besal dikamar dan dia mau makan kami _hweeee_," tangis Naruko kembali pecah ia memeluk sang ibu yang ada dihapannya dengan erat. Naruto sambil mengelus surai Naruko yang ada dipelukannya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"_Hn_ baiklah-baiklah mana monsternya?" Sasuke mengalah, dibanding ia dimusuhi anak-anaknya dan didiamkan istrinya? Oh tidak terima kasih.

"Jangan! Monstelnya besal sekali _Tou-chan_ dan selam, nanti _Tou-chan_ kenapa-kenapa," Menma memeluk Sasuke meski ia berkata sok seperti itu sebenarnya Menma menahan tangisnya, sedang Sasuke tersenyum pelan.

"Ka-kami boleh tidak tidul dengan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_?" cicitan malu-malu terucap dari bibir kecil Naruko, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan kepada sang ibu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, ayo masuk Ruto-_chan_, Menma-_kun_."

dan mereka masuk dengan Naruto menggendong Naruko dan Sasuke menggendong Menma.

Menma dan Naruko terlonjak girang dalam gendongan kedua orang tau mereka. Saling memandang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

'_Misi sukses!'_ Batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

Oh jangan bilang monster yang kalian maksud itu hanya akal-akalan untuk tidur bersama ne, Ruko-_chan_, Menma-_kun_? _Yare-yare_.

Sasuke mengehal nafas pelan, jika kedua anak mereka terlonjak dalam gendongan mereka disertai kaki yang tak dapat berhenti bergoyang pastilah ada hal yang mereka kerjakan dan itu berhasil.

Sebuah kebiasaan ungkapan kebahagiaan mereka yang sudah Sasuke pahami.

Astaga jadi ini tipuan mereka? Dan akibatnya lenyap sudah malam panas Sasuke-Naruto. SAsuke membatin miris. Ia kalah dari anak-anak manisnya ini.

* * *

FIN

* * *

...

Ah Shi mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya akan kegajean fict yang lalu (Bunch of Candies) dan maaf jika yang ini sama gajenya.

Tapi thanks alot bagi yang sudah (setia) membaca, menyukai fict-fict shi dan memberi suport (?) ke Shi, pokonya Shi mencintai kalian~ XOXO

So, Minna mind to review?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
